


worth fighting for

by hotshotsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Side Leia, Dark Side Luke, F/M, basically obi-wan died and anakin was never deep fried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotshotsolo/pseuds/hotshotsolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alternate Universe in which Anakin killed Obi-Wan on Mustafar, Padme died anyway, and he raised his children on the dark side.</p><p>Han Solo somehow ended up working for the Rebellion anyway.</p><p>Leia hates Han Solo very much. It drives her insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worth fighting for

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, to be honest. I just wondered what would happen if Luke and Leia had ended up dark side after seeing some great fanart, and yeah. 
> 
> I'm enjoying writing it though, and I have some ideas for it. Kylo Ren will be born, so yeah. That tells you enough, I think.

Leia strut down the hallway, her black cloak billowing behind her. Luke walked beside her, staring blankly ahead with one hand placed on the top of his lightsaber. Stormtroopers quickly moved out of their way as they walked past, and she smirked to herself. Rolling her eyes, Leia let out a huff and glanced over to her brother.

“Why did father request our presence, again, Luke?”

“I imagine that he has found another Jedi disgrace, and he wants to make yet another example.” Luke let out a snort, shaking his head. “I simply don’t understand how they aren’t extinct yet.” Leia glanced over at him, smirking. “Because, brother. He isn’t nearly as good at tracking them as he would like us to believe. From what I can tell, there used to be thousands of them. He can’t have killed that many. He’s incompetent.”

Luke and Leia were twins, and their father, Darth Vader, had once been known as Anakin Skywalker and had once been a Jedi Knight himself. He had been trained by one called Obi-Wan Kenobi, but their father had killed him before they had been born. From the way that their father talked about him, it was obvious that he had been ignorant and foolish, and his belief in the light was what had made his death necessary. This was what made all Jedi death necessary, according to the empire that their father had helped to build.

“Leia, you know that he wouldn’t be happy to hear you speaking like that.”

“Of course he wouldn’t.”

Vader was waiting for the two of them as they entered the conference room, sitting at the head of the table. He barely spared Leia a glance, focusing on her brother as they took their seats. Luke sat to the right of him, pulling his chair toward the table and placing his hands on the table. Leia chose to sit opposite to him, swinging her legs on top of the table and crossing her arms.

“Children. Welcome. I’ve called you here today because it seems as-“

“We’re hardly children. We’re twenty-one years old.”

“….Quiet, Leia. As I was saying, it seems as if Bail Organa has come across the smuggler who stole the plans for the Death Star.”

Luke stared at their father. “He voluntarily gave you this information? I thought that you had said that you believed Organa to be a Rebellion sympathizer?” Vader nodded his head, rising from his chair and ran a hand through his hair. “He most certainly is. I did not receive this information from him. Fett provided it, as it seems as though he’s been after the smuggler for quite some time. Organa is providing him shelter.” Their father spat to the ground. “How he escaped in the first place, I’ll never understand. The emperor was not pleased.”

“Father, I told you before. It was the Stormtrooper. Leia found him, and killed him. We were there when she did it.”

Leia cleared her throat. “Luke, it doesn’t matter now, now does it? No. My question, however, father, is what you want us to about it? Why have you called us here?” She ignored the questioning look Luke gave her, and glared at their father. “Well?”

Vader shook his head at her, letting out a deep growl. “Not you, Leia. Luke. I need Luke to retrieve him. I have made a deal with Fett. Your skills…..your skills are mediocre at best.”

“How dare you.” She uncrossed her legs, raising from her chair.

“You have too much light in you. I don’t trust you.”

“You didn’t seem to think that two months ago, Vader.”

“Leia, it is not a big deal. Calm yourself, sister.”

“I will not-“

“I can sense it. Don’t question me. You won’t be going. Now, leave as I brief your brother on the mission.”

Leia glared at both her brother and father and stormed out of the room. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her? Going lightside? As if that was even possible. What she had done for the smuggler had been a brief moment of misjudgment and she regretted it every day. She shouldn’t have freed him. Vader nor Luke could not possibly know anything about what she had done, she had made sure of it. She didn’t know why they were treating her in such a fashion. She hated that man as much as they did. He had helped destroy the Death Star, and thus, he was her enemy. She was not in any way going towards the light. To take faith in the light was what would get someone killed, and was what had killed their mother. Their mother had died in childbirth, and they had never known her, but they knew that Leia resembled her in appearance. More so than Luke. This was seemingly the reason that Vader could never look at Leia for long, and she had always resented the man for this. He obviously favored her brother, and it showed during their training sessions. Other than the training, Leia couldn’t say that their father had done much in raising the two of them. She remembered more droids than anything else.

Leia stormed around her bedroom, objects shaking around her as she fumed.

Fine. Perhaps she wouldn’t be going on this mission.

She would take care of the damn smuggler when he was retrieved, however. She would redeem herself. Vader would forget that he had ever doubted her, and there would be no more talk of this “light” nonsense.

Han Solo would die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know how I feel about this au. I would love some feedback. I definitley have some ideas for this entire thing. I know the first chapter is short, but it's only an introduction. Thank you so much, guys!


End file.
